


The land beyond

by CwassontTy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CwassontTy/pseuds/CwassontTy
Summary: John Laurens is an angel, fighting in a war against demons he doesn't think to deserve it. Alexander, a demon who captures John for information, ends up letting John travel with Alex and Philip and falling for him. Their relationship will unfold with the war, hoping one will end and the other lasts forever.





	The land beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer things-
> 
> This is not accurate to anything in any way.  
> This is a fanfiction based on characters from Hamilton: An American Musical, the only thing relevant are the base character designs from the actors of this musical.  
> This is written by me. If it is found anywhere other than where I post it (only AO3 and Wattpad) notify me and report it.

I glance down at my sword, this is a war I am forced to fight in, forced to serve against my own beliefs. A slave to a tyrant who's greed wants to rule all, no-one to oppose him. There's nothing I can do. I have nowhere to run to and nowhere to hide. If I escape to Hell I'll be killed. If I stay in Heaven, I'll be recognized and sent back to fight. It's a lose-lose. My only option is to train and fight. If not I'll die painfully and there would be no life after. I'm already in the afterlife. You can't have anything following the after. I have no memories of the past though I'm not sure why. All the angels I know have their memories, but I don't know who I was before heaven. Not that heaven is great. From what I hear from the mortal world, it's seen as a happy sanctuary for those that follow God's word. That's not even close to what it really is. Its simply the part of land God is supposed to rule over. Though it has grown from the war brewing. God wants to control everything and eradicate all demons. God already has control over the mortal world and heaven. He is attempting to overthrow Lucifer for Hell and the demons are putting up a fight.

Demons are the sinners of the mortal world sent to Hell to live an eternally painful afterlife, many reckon is firey torture. Hell isn't like that either. It's just the same as heaven though ruled by Lucifer and populated by demons rather than God and angels. In their raw form, they're equal, but currently, Hell is worse because God wants to wipe out demons as a species. He believes they are "dirty sinners" who could never be redeemed. Of course, that's not true.

"Hey Laurens, maybe you should just join Lucifer's army since you care about those miscreants so much," Charles Lee sneered, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Screw off, Lee, I haven't even said shit to you," I snort back. "The fact still stands," He said with a smirk on his face. "The fact stands that if you don't keep your mouth shut I might slit your throat," I snap back at him. "Threatening a general? That calls for 2 weeks probation, Laurens," He tsked at me, a smug look on his face. "Whatever, you're a shitty general anyways," I mutter under my breath. "What was that?" He said, leaning towards me a bit. "Nothing, sir," I grumble, standing up to walk over to the training grounds, which we called The Pit. 

I walked over to The Pit, sheathing my sword and leaning on a railing for the hand-to-hand combat training took place. Lafayette was in a fist fight with a girl who I once had no interest in knowing who she was. Just looking at her you'd think he would pummel her with his tall, muscular build and his agility and combat skills, but she seemed to challenge him pretty well. He ducked under one of her punches, stumbling back when he tried to re-adjust himself. She punched Lafayette in the jaw, making him groan in pain. He cracked his knuckles and threw a punch at her, striking her right on the temple and causing her to shout. She took a few steps back, wiping tears from her eyes. She charged him, punching him three times in the stomach as hard as she could, which was pretty damn hard. She knocked him off his feet onto his back, a drop of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. She pressed herself down on his chest, pinning him down and punching him a couple of times in the side of his face. She stopped when he said "All right, all right, you win," Laughing the words between his coughs. "That's right," she said confidently, pushing herself off him and holding her hand out to him. Lafayette grabs her hand and pulled himself up, nearly pulling her to the ground. "Good fight," He chuckles, walking back to the railing where I was.

"Who was that? You seem pretty friendly with her," I tease with a grin to him. "Adrienne," He casually said, wiping the sweat and blood from his face with a rag. "You into her?" I ask him. He seems to be in a pretty chipper mood for losing. I know something is up, he's too competitive for that. "Maybe," He smiled, chugging half of his water bottle. "She seems cool, wanna go?" I ask him. "You're confident mon ami? That's new," He asks me, staring me down with hesitation. "Yeah, I'm pissed, I want to take it out on you, or replace it with pain, whichever one happens," I say, dropping my sword and knives. "All right, give me a second," He says, pulling off his armored shirt. Adrienne watched from the side with an ice pack on her neck.

I stretch a little after walking out into The Pit, Lafayette following a few seconds later. I moved towards him, landing my fist to his cheekbone. He swung at me, aiming for my face, but I dodged, taking the hit on my shoulder instead. I rubbed it for a second as pain seared down to my fingertips. I punched Lafayette in the side, he clutched his stomach and regained his footing. "Come on, try harder, pretty boy," He taunted. I always hated that nickname. I sprung over to him, and he punches me square in the nose, causing me to groan and stumble back. I tripped over my feet and fell on my back, the wind knocked out of me. "I thought you were upset, you're not convincing me," He said, grinning over me. "Damn it," I coughed, pushing myself to sit up. I felt a warm stream dripping down my chin. I wiped my face and glanced down, blood smeared across my hand from my face. Lafayette grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to my feet. 

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around pushing me back down to the ground, pinning me to the ground with his elbow digging in between my shoulder blades. I cried out, mainly from shock. "When will you learn don't trust the man you're fighting," Lafayette said, digging his elbow between my shoulder blades harder. "Agh- Fuck, okay, you got me!" I shouted, tears welling up from the pain. "That's what I thought," He said, as he let me go. I coughed, pushing myself onto my knees and rolling my shoulders back to readjust. I push myself to my feet, glancing around as I walked back to the railing. I wiped the blood off my face, pinching my nose to stop the bleeding.

"I see you got your ass beat," Hercules laughed next to me. "Shut up," I said, cleaning myself up. He had dark skin and was short with a strong build, almost like a pit bull. He was a good fighter, but more on the offensive than Lafayette, who took pain pretty well. "Make me," He taunted, crossing his arms across his chest, his bulky armor making him look even more intimidating then he could ever be.

"So how are you holding up?" Hercules asked me while I gathered my things. "Okay, I guess. I hate to be invading on the demons' land that they've lived in happily for all these years," I told him truthfully, I never really knew if he agreed with me. Lafayette shot me a look when he overheard what I had said. "Why though? These demons have done terrible things, harmed others and disobeyed God. Why should they deserve a place to go?" Hercules said to me, clearly opinionated on the subject. "You know so many sins are ridiculous. Why do we have to conform to what God allows? Just because he wants us some way means we're terrible if we don't deliver and sometimes they physically can't choose whether or not to do these things. Why should they be 'eternally punished' for that?" I reasoned. "Because God knows what's best for us, he is the creator and through his guide, we will find satisfaction," Hercules snapped at me, stomping away.

"Yeah I forgot to mention he has a hate for demons," Lafayette said as Hercules left. "Whatever, I'm used to it," I said to dodge his question. I just wanted to be alone. "I think that hurt you more though, oui? I never thought you would take well to your best friend having a completely opposite belief to you. I know you're very- what's the word?" He asked me, not sure how to continue. "Passionate? Ecstatic? Fervent?" I started to list words that make sense in the context. "Fervent! That's the one, I know you are very fervent about the war," Lafayette finished with the found word. "Yeah, yeah, it's not fun, can you just leave me alone?" I snap at him. He was good at talking and reasoning, but that still didn't help that Hercules just yelled at me and stormed off. "Fine, I was trying to help though," Lafayette said to me taking another gulp of water. "Yeah, well it didn't work," I retort and walk off.

The sun was just starting to set as I walked to the edge of the lake. The water reflecting the bright colors of the sun like a painting. I walked around the edge of the lake, occasionally letting the water lick the bottom of my boots. I got a twinge of anxiety like I was being watched.

I whirled around frantically, looking at my surroundings. A few bushes near the lake but no-one is there. I'm just being paranoid, why would someone be here? The demons won't be here for hours. I rest my hand on the handle on one of my knives at my hip just in case.

The sky got darker as I sat at the edge of the lake, trying to calm down. Jittery feelings never helped when fighting, they've nearly gotten me killed plenty of times. I heard something rustle in the bushes immediately stiffening, wings twitching. I glance behind myself, jumping to my feet from the side of the lake.

"Who's there?" I called out, unsheathing my knife and facing my back to the lake. I heard nothing. It was probably just an animal, I'm just being paranoid. I glanced around me once more. Nothing. If there was someone here they would have went after me already, I'll be fine.

I sat down again, holding the knife at the ground. I picked at the dry blood on my shirt, eyes drooping a little. The realization of how tired and sore I was hit me like a truck. I got up, getting ready to head back to camp when I was grabbed and my arms were pinned behind my back. I felt a blade press to my neck.

"If you make a single noise, I will slit your throat right now," A low, unrecognizable voice growled in my ear. I frantically tried to claw at his hands, panic welling up in my stomach. I twisted my wrist from his grip and grabbed the hand wielding his curved broad sword at my neck, holding it away from me. I quickly ducked under his arm after wrenching myself from his grip and scooped up my dagger. "I don't want to hurt you," I gasped as I held my stance opposite him. "Yeah, right," He said snarkily. He moved towards me, trying to slash his blade down my arm. I swung back to dodge him. I stumbled on my feet and fell on my back. I quickly jumped to my feet as he regained his footing and dashed towards me again. He grabbed me by the forearms and tried to wrestle them behind my back. I smacked him in the face with my dagger, "Son of a bitch!" He whisper-shouted and let me go. "Sorry," I said out of habit. "What?" He said shocked as he let me go. I stepped back defensively. "As I said, I do not want to hurt you," I said as he stood in shock, ready to kill if I charged him. My heart pounded in my ears. 

"Damn it, I have to do this now," He muttered, pulling his hood off. He had long reddish-brown hair that framed his sickly pale face and dark eyes. He had stubble on his chin and a gash on his cheek from when I smacked him. "Do what?" I asked him, heart trying to jump out of my chest. He held his sword at his side casually and walked up to me, grabbing the dagger from my hand. "What?" I stammered, frozen in shock and confusion. "Sorry," He smirked, striking me in the head with the butt of his sword, making me pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment if you liked it! It lets me know what people think of my writing and is overall helpful to let me know people are enjoying it.


End file.
